codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanograde
'''Nanograde '''is the Omnitrix DNA fusion of Upgrade and Nanomech. Appearance Nanograde retains Nanomech's base with Upgrade's green circuitry covering his body. Powers and Abilities Nanograde has the ability to fly. He is very agile and his wings glow when he is airborne. Nanograde can reduce his size at will, even to microscopic scales. He can return to his original size, but cannot grow any larger. Nanograde can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands and eye, ranging in forms from beams to orbs. Nanograde has the ability to adapt to his opponents very fast, such as sprouting energy tentacles like the Decoy Queen seconds after she attacked him with her own. Nanograde's adaptability allows him to understand the functions of machinery and tech, and use that information to make them malfunction and break in a matter of seconds. Nanograde cannot be controlled by Nanochip Queens; according to himself, it is because he is part human, and "humans never give up". Nanograde is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Nanograde can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology, extending to non-electrical machinery such as a row machine in a gym and even sentient beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien, by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he Nanogrades the technology, making the technology he possesses far more advanced and futuristic, causing new features to form. After he unmerges with a machine, it returns to normal. Nanograde can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor, with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractile robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows Nanograde to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball pitching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fires a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs. Nanograde can make his head or face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, Nanograde can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex. Nanograde can enhance Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. By energizing his biomechanical blood, Nanograde can launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. Nanograde can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Nanograde can travel through electrical currents and phase through most technology. Nanograde can reshape his body to resemble a parachute in order to gently descend and glide through the air. Being inorganic, Nanograde is able to survive in the vacuum of space. Nanograde possesses enhanced strength, being able to overpower Viktor and push Vilgax off of a ship. Nanograde is durable enough to withstand a blast from the Proto-Tool without physical damage. Nanograde can generate electrical charges capable of shocking his opponents into submission. Due to being made of living metal, Nanograde is able to regenerate himself. It is currently unknown whether or not Nanograde can be harmed when he merges with damaged technology, as there is no known occurrence. The only known occurrence is by the Retaliator Armor repairing the Rust Bucket, by absorbing the broken pieces into itself and reassembling its pieces. But due to this, it is believed Nanograde can repair damaged machinery with ease and come out unscathed. Weaknesses Nanograde is weak against electricity (being living metal), as seen when he was battling the Megawhatts. Nanograde is sensitive to electromagnetic pulses/fields and magnetic fields. Nanograde can be hurt if he is pulled and stretched hard enough. Nanograde can be affected by technorganic viruses and is weak against acid. Much like Greymatter, Nanograde's minuscule size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents, such as when he was harmed by a fly swatter. Even though Nanograde can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens, he can still be partially influenced by them. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Upgrade Fusions Category:Nanomech Fusions